The objective of this research is to develop a new family of bioerodible polymers containing naturally occurring building blocks which will combine the desirable properties of both polyanhydrides (one of the few polymeric families being used clinically due to their surface-eroding properties and excellent toxicology -- yet, these polymers lack mechanical strength) and amino-acid-containing polymers and, ideally, build desirable mechanical properties into these polymers. This will be achieved by synthesizing polymers that contain amino acids or peptides that are incorporated into the polymeric backbone via hydrolytically labile anhydride bonds; and imide bonds will also be incorporated into these polymers to provide improved mechanical properties. We have conducted preliminary studies which suggest this approach is feasible. We now propose to conduct in depth studies on the synthesis and characterization (including biodegradability and biocompatibility) of these polymers. We also propose to investigate stability, degradation and physical and mechanical properties of these polymers. If successful, the proposed studies could lead to a new family of polymers - where degradability, safety, and mechanical strength are required, which could be useful in applications (e.g., load-bearing applications) that are difficult to achieve with existing polymers.